


Spoiled Rotten

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Feminine Peter Parker, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Prompt: sugardaddy!tony spoiling sugarbaby!peter on valentine's day! lots of kisses and expensive presents, ending with both of them going for a spa day. daddy kink and feminine peter would be lovely :)***Peter's day started with a gentle kiss to his lips and a still-warm stack of heart-shaped pancakes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135
Collections: Starker Hugs & Kisses 2020





	Spoiled Rotten

Prompt 2: sugardaddy!tony spoiling sugarbaby!peter on valentine's day! lots of kisses and expensive presents, ending with both of them going for a spa day. daddy kink and feminine peter would be lovely :)

***

Peter's day started with a gentle kiss to his lips and a still-warm stack of heart-shaped pancakes. 

As he was slowly roused to waking, the scent of the freshly made breakfast dish flooded his nose and caused him to open his eyes just that much faster. 

"Good morning," he mumbled softly, voice rough and cracking from not using it all night. 

Tony smiled softly, setting the plate down in Peter's lap once he sat up. "Happy Valentine's day, baby." He kissed the boy's forehead, sitting back on the edge of the bed. 

The younger man beamed, watching him. "Thank you, daddy. Happy Valentine's day!" He looked at the food in his lap, laughing softly as he looked. He watched the small butter pat melt in the center. It was also heart shaped, while still solid. After that it was just a puddle that no one would have known the previous shape for. "Tony, how did you manage this? It's just so sweet…" he smiled. 

"The pancakes? You don't want to see how many were burned before I got the perfect ones. The butter? Cookie cutter." 

“Well, it’s cute. I love it.”

Tony smiled, grabbing a small baby blue bag from beside the bed. “I’m sure you’ll love this more,” he said playfully.

Grabby hands reaching out, the bag was snatched from Tony’s hands quickly. Tissue paper flew as Peter tore at it to get to the gift inside. Then he squealed, gently dumping the contents of the bag onto the bed. It was no less than $300 in makeup. 

“Oh my god, the site was sold out before I could get to this collection! How did you get the whole thing?” Peter grinned, looking at Tony. He was already grabbing the various makeup products, swatching on his porcelain wrist.

Tony shrugged, a slight smirk on his face. “I have my ways, babydoll. You know this.” He glanced to the discarded pancakes, looking slightly displeased. “Humor me, baby. At least eat a little bit before you pay all your attention to the gifts. I worked hard on that breakfast. Plus, you just need to eat anyways.”

“But _daddy_…” Peter whined. The look on Tony’s face made him stop. He set the new makeup aside and brought the plate back into his lap. Grabbing the silverware, he slowly cut a bite and moved it to his mouth. A surprised noise left him as he swallowed it. It was actually pretty good. “Oh.” He quickly dove in to keep eating.__

_ _

_ _Chuckling, Tony watched as he ate. “It’s good?” He asked. “I used a recipe that had five stars, so I hoped it would be good. Even though I tend to ruin every dish I touch.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Mot twue,” Peter mumbled with a full mouth. Then he swallowed, wiping a stray crumb from the corner of his mouth before repeating himself. “Not true. You made that pasta one time!”_ _

_ _

_ _“From a box. Doesn’t count.”_ _

_ _

_ _“It definitely counts. In my book, anyways.” _ _

_ _

_ _They go silent after that, Peter finishing his breakfast quickly. It really was delicious. Then he set the plate on his nightstand, licking his lips to clean himself up._ _

_ _

_ _“Ready for the next gift?” Tony asked with a grin. Then he talked again without waiting for an answer. “Of course you are. You’re always ready for presents.”_ _

_ _

_ _Peter giggled at that, nodding. It was a completely true statement and they both knew it. He held his hands out playfully, wiggling his fingers. “Please!”_ _

_ _

_ _Tony handed him a small blue jewelry box._ _

_ _

_ _Inside was a custom necklace, a delicate spider pendant hanging from the platinum chain. The spider itself was made from black titanium, the limbs thin but strong. The body of the spider held a pure blue diamond. A second, slightly smaller spinel jewel in a deep red was hung from the legs. It had to cost at least two grand. Maybe more. _ _

_ _

_ _Most people hated the little creepy crawlies, but Peter loved them. He wasn’t sure why. He just did. So the necklace was perfect, beautiful to him. And anything from Tony would always be incredible to him. _ _

_ _

_ _“Thank you, daddy,” he breathed. “Can you put it on me?” _ _

_ _

_ _“You’re welcome, baby. And are you sure you want it on right now? You might get something else that you like better and you’ll want to wear that,” Tony said a little teasingly. _ _

_ _

_ _Peter pouted at that, holding the necklace out to Tony. “I want to wear this. Please put it on me.” _ _

_ _

_ _With a nod Tony took the necklace. “Okay, okay. Turn so I can get it on you.”_ _

_ _

_ _Peter turned slightly, just enough that Tony could get the jewelry around his neck. As he felt it being fastened, he stood up to go over to his vanity. He admired himself in the mirror, loving the way that the pendant hung just over his breastbone. He loved how the body of the spider held one gem and the legs connected to another that hung slightly lower. It was beautiful. “I love it,” he whispered, dainty fingers coming up to feel the metal spider._ _

_ _

_ _Tony smiled, watching him. “I’m very glad you like it-”_ _

_ _

_ _“I _love_ it,” Peter corrected.___ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m glad you love it. Now, would you like to get dressed so we can head out? I was thinking I could take you shopping today. Although I already have a couple more presents lined up.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Peter finally tore his eyes away from his reflection, humming. “Yeah, I’ll get dressed. I’ll do that…”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _With that he moved into his closet, looking for what he wanted to wear. After a few minutes, he decided on a sapphire blue, cable knit sweater over white skinny jeans. The sweater was big on him, just how he liked, and hung off one shoulder slightly. It showed off his pale, but heavily freckled, skin in a way that he knew would tease Tony. It was perfect. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He came back out, smiling at Tony. “Now I just need to do my makeup, it won’t take long,” he promised, going to his vanity and sitting down. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _After a few minutes he was done. A single coat of mascara to make his lashes really stand out, a bit of shiny lip gloss to bring attention to his lips. He kept it simple. Didn’t even use anything from his new collection, no matter how much he wanted to. Experimenting with it seemed mandatory before wearing it out of the house._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tony was standing by the door of the bedroom, just watching him. “Ready to go, princess?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yep!” Peter jumped up, going over to Tony and immediately cuddling into his side. “Where are we going to go first?” He asked as they walked out. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They went to the elevator and Tony kissed him, the gloss smearing onto his lips as well as Peter’s. “I was thinking we would head to the mall. I know that the new Victoria’s Secret line just launched.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _That was all he had to say and his boy was jumping up and down, excited. “Yes! Oh, thank you, daddy!” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tony chuckled. “No need to thank me, baby boy. You know I just love to spoil you.” He hummed. “Speaking of…”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Out of his pocket he pulled two tickets._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Peter took them gently, looking over them as he absorbed what they were. Then he got it. They were going to see his favorite stage show, Wicked. “Oh my god! And these are to meet the cast...we can go backstage and talk to them...the best seats...this is incredible!” He tugged Tony down, kissing him again with obvious excitement behind it. “This is so much, Tony. I really don’t know how I can thank you for all of this!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tony smirked a little, kissing back. “I can think of a few ways,” he teased. “But that can wait. For now, you can thank me by picking out all that you want at the mall.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I can _definitely_ do that.”___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _***_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Three hours and around $3,000 later they're both carrying more bags than they should be, filled with all kinds of things from brand new soft sweaters and jeans, to cute schoolgirl skirts, to a few bags (more than a few) of pretty lacy things he couldn’t wait to try on. Most of it was from the new collection that they had talked about previously, but there were some other things that Peter had decided he just _had_ to have. ___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _As he always did. But Tony loved it. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _All of the bags were carried out to the car Tony had driven there when Peter was given another surprise. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I know you've been talking about how stressed you've been lately...and I heard about this masseuse I used to go to that recently opened up a spa. I figured you would want to go. So I booked us both appointments for after lunch. And we'll get to have the whole place to ourselves."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter grinned, leaning up on his tippy toes to give Tony a kiss. "You're so sweet! I didn't know you were actually listening when I kept complaining all this week…"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony chuckled. "I always listen, sweetheart. Especially when it's about something hurting you or making you unhappy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You're too sweet. When are the appointments?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Three o'clock on the dot. That gives us time to enjoy lunch so we don't have to rush over there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter glanced to him, getting into the passenger's seat of the car once all the bags were in the trunk. "You keep mentioning lunch like we're doing something specific."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"It's Valentine's day, babe. And you've met me, right? Of course I've already made plans. I can't believe you would think I wouldn't have." He looked mildly offended at that. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The younger man giggled at the look on his face. "I'm sorry, daddy. I shouldn't have underestimated you." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony closed the trunk of the car, getting into the driver's seat. He leaned across the console, pressing a light kiss to Peter's cheek before he started the car. "It's okay, baby. I forgive you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Now, where are these plans?" Peter asked excitedly. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _A small snort left Tony as he pulled out of the parking lot, starting the route to their destination. "Remember where we went after we first started seeing each other?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"No, I can't say that I do remember," Peter snarked, smiling big. "Of course I remember. We're going back? I haven't been there since the first time." It was too expensive for him to go on a regular basis. But he wouldn’t say that out loud or Tony would try to raise his weekly allowance. Again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Actually, that didn’t sound too bad..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Of course we're going back. I feel like each milestone needs to be hosted there from now on. When we met, our first Valentine's, your birthday, our anniversary ...."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"My birthday isn't until August, Tones."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"We might as well start planning."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter snorted a laugh, nodding. "Yeah, yeah. I guess that makes sense," he mused. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony nodded, glancing out the window as he drove. He let that be the end of that subject as he brought up a new one. "Has your day been good?" He asked. "I want to make sure you're happy with all of this. I know it isn't exactly...a normal Valentine's…"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"...but we're not exactly a normal couple," Peter finished, reminding him. "So it's okay. And yes, I'm happy. You know I love…" he gestured vaguely with his arms. "All of this. You know I do. It's all incredible. It's been a good day. And it's only one in the afternoon." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony smiled softly, listening to him. "Okay. Okay. I just have to be sure. Wouldn't want you to get bored with me. I have to keep spoiling you to make sure that doesn't happen," he joked. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter rolled his eyes, a light laugh leaving him. "Tony, even without the money I'd still be happy with you. You know this. I've told you this." His lips quirked up into a small grin. "Although, the money helps," he teased. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You little shit…" Tony laughed, shaking his head. He didn't even finish his sentence. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It didn’t take much longer before they were pulling into the restaurant, Tony parking the car right in the front. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter eyed a sign at the front of the parking spot, about to tell the older man that they couldn’t park there before he read it entirely. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“‘Parking for Princess Petey and Guest’,” He read aloud, laughing. “Tony! Why?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Because I want to ensure we always have a spot when we come here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The younger snorted, shaking his head as he got out of the car. “Wow. You…” He went over to the driver’s side, kissing Tony’s cheek as he opened the door. “You’re amazing, daddy. I don’t deserve you.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s waist as he got out of and locked the car. “Honey, no one deserves me,” he joked, starting to walk into the building._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Soon they were seated and orders were placed, the waiter coming back with their drinks as they waited on their food. Peter sipped on an ice cold water as Tony pouted a little over his cola. He had wanted whiskey, but couldn’t drink if he was still supposed to drive them. So, he ordered something else. He would never put Peter in any sort of danger. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Batting his eyelashes, Peter gazed at his daddy from across the table. “Thank you again. For all of this. It’s all so incredible. This has been my best Valentine’s day by far. None other even compare.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony smiled at him, adoration clear in his eyes. “I’m glad it’s good, baby boy. I want everything to be perfect for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter leaned across the table to kiss his cheek and succeeded in knocking over his water cup. He swore, grabbing at napkins to mop up all of the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony would have helped, but he was too busy laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _About an hour later they were back in the car, on their way to the spa for their appointments._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter was bouncing a little in his seat, excited. “This is going to be so fun! And relaxing.” He grinned. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony chuckled, nodding as he pulled into the parking lot. “And you don’t have to be all stressed and sore anymore. You can calm down and let yourself relax.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _They got out of the car and began to walk into the building together, hand in hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The staff immediately came to their aid, as they were the only customers. Of course Tony had to book the whole place just for them. It was just his way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“I love you,” Peter said softly, smile on his face. “I don’t think I say that enough. I know I say how much I love the gifts, but I love you too. A lot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Tony pulled him in for a kiss just before they were to be taken to separate rooms. “I love you too, Petey. More than I could express.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Thank you for this amazing day, daddy. It’s been incredible.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Peter, I’d give you the world if I could. This is the least I can do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Peter was led away to a room different from Tony for the beginning of his appointment, giggling to himself like a lovesick teenager._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It really had been the best Valentine’s ever. And it wasn’t quite over. He could only imagine what else Tony had in store for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He just knew it would be perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
